


成瘾 Addiction

by asherahduan



Series: Deadlock [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherahduan/pseuds/asherahduan
Summary: Eobard震惊地盯着Barry的眼，他突然领悟了命运的注解：交缠错乱的时间线，混乱的恩怨起源，每一步都是为了到达此时此刻。只要一个细小的环节出错，他们都无法走到当下。他们原本如此，也命该如此。





	1. 1

Chapt. 1  
“我不知道你有艘船！”

Eobard走进中心城港口的帆船俱乐部。Eobard似乎早有预约，一位早就等在那的女士恭恭敬敬的将一串钥匙递到Eobard手上。即使Eobard在文件上签下名义上已经死去的Harrison Wells的名字，也没能让那位女士抬头多看他们一眼。

“Dr. Wells您已经有十二年没有提取她。这是她过去十二年的出海记录，升级和保养记录，请您过目。她的状态和您刚把她托付给我们时一样好。”

“谢谢你Alice，我想再次确认她的单人操作系统能正常工作。”

“我今早亲自为您确认过，她一如既往地优秀。”

“很好。非常感谢你们对她的照顾。”Eobard拿起文件走向大门。整个过程不超过五分钟，Barry跟上Eobard，迫不及待地再追问：“那是什么样的船？”

Eobard以一个挑眉微笑为回答，他领着Barry快步走向码头。密密麻麻的船只在港口内被泊得整整齐齐。Barry眼见Eobard并未转头寻找，而是径直朝一个方向走去，显然是对那艘船的位置非常熟悉，抑或是那艘船非常显眼让他勿需搜索也能轻易辨认。和先进的游艇比起来，Barry认为Eobard会更为喜欢以风力为动力的帆船。因为帆船的驾驶难度更大，也更富有挑战性。

然而两个人可操控的帆船船身长度一般不会超过10米。从Eobard和那位女士的对话中，Barry得知那艘船甚至可以单人操控，那么这艘船一定不会很大。

而他们已经走过了10米左右长度的锚位。Barry越来越困惑。但他仍然不认为Eobard会买下一艘游艇。

在这一排锚位尽头，一艘单桅帆船被单独泊在一个锚位，那显现出它的与众不同。而Barry刚到码头时，就远远地被这艘帆船吸引了视线。这是一艘标准的古典帆船，完全仿古的设计让它看起来颇有些年头，在众多现代化的游艇间脱颖而出。

走得近了，Barry才能感觉那艘古典帆船的庞大。桅杆高达52.5米，39米长的船身被刷成两种颜色，整个龙骨以及船身下半部都被刷成红色，便于显示船体吃水深度。而船身上半部被刷成深蓝色，上面有白色字体展示了她的名字“Endeavour（奋进号）。”

Eobard率先跳上船。他打开舱门扫视一眼后，回身向仍站在地面上发愣的Barry招手，示意Barry跟上来。

Barry扶着护栏踩上柚木甲板，洗的干干净净的甲板在阳光下闪闪发亮。Barry抬头打量收拢的船帆，眼睛四处扫射里面有掩不住的兴奋：“老天，这真是奋进号？那个于1934年挑战美洲杯的英国奋进号？她唯一一次公开出售就是在2006年，你是在那时买下她的？”

“嗯哼。”Eobard得意地点头，很快用好奇的目光打量着Barry：“我从不知道你对帆船也那么了解，Barry。”

“我看过一些书。奋进号是少数仍在服役的J-Class的帆船。J-Class可是只为速度而生的赛船，我当然会知道。”Barry走入甲板下的船舱，好奇的打量内饰。船舱内部全以传统浅棕色柚木装饰，延续了上世纪早期的帆船的风范。顶窗被改造成能够靠绞盘打开的样式，皮质沙发座椅都被牢牢地固定在地板上。整个船舱没有一件可移动的物件。目见之处全是简单实用的设置，完全符合赛船的风格。

“我知道你曾经不会，但是我现在不太肯定，Barry你知道如何驾驶帆船吗？不会也没有关系，我一个人可以控制她。”

“你可以教我，Eobard。”Barry因为曾经那个词皱眉，他没有回答Eobard的问题：“我学的很快。而且我以为这艘船至少要6个人才能驾驶？”

Eobard挑眉看了Barry一眼：“我花了不少时间为她设计单人操作系统，好让我一个人也能驾驶她出海。怎么样，你想和我一起去海上过这个周末吗？”

在此之前，Barry仅仅知道Eobard这个周末有安排。他不知道Eobard的计划是带他出海，那是一个完完全全只有他们两个人的地方。而他的船竟然是奋进号，那真是一个惊喜。

让奋进号出名的并不是美洲杯，事实上在1934年的美洲杯中，彩虹号击败奋进号成功卫冕。但是现在世人早已忘记了报废了的彩虹号，相反奋进号仍在踊跃地参加各种大型帆船比赛，并以90岁高龄取得了让人吃惊的好名次。现在Barry知道了那是因为Harrison Wells也参与了船只改建。

“那太棒了，Eobard！”

“Barry，我没有把她和STAR Lab一起留给你，是因为严格来说这艘船不完全属于我。她属于海洋赛场，我把她托付给俱乐部管理。”Eobard开始为Barry展示奋进号的驾驶舱，厨房，休息室，最后他打开船尾一扇舱门，告诉Barry：“你睡在这间房。”Barry探头看向卧室，仍然是柚木装饰，靠墙嵌着一张双人床。这间舱房比一般船舱里的空间要大不少，但明显不是主卧室，Barry点点头。将自己的背包放到船边的桌子上。

“我去检查一下操作系统。到海上以后我会教你怎么驾驶她。”Barry点头答应，等到Eobard侧身走出舱门之后，他才用手抹了一把脸，开始把他自己的东西放到柜子中。他能够和Eobard在海上单独度过周末的兴奋心情，在看到这间房的时候便逐渐冷却。Eobard并没有向他展示隔壁那扇门后的房间，但他知道那一定就是Eobard的卧室。他们自从那夜之后，关系也并没有多大的进展。Eobard带他出去约会过好几次，他们拥抱，接吻，但Barry再没有看到过Eobard裸露的皮肤，也不曾再在Eobard身边入睡。

似乎Eobard并没有更进一步的想法。

这让Barry非常不安，就好像Eobard正在观察他，而Eobard迟迟不愿更进一步是因为他还未得到一个满意的结论好下定决心。

Eobard对他而言是一个谜题。Barry本以为熟知Eobard的过去就能够了解Eobard，他本以为他经历过不少战斗早已经长大成熟。可当他再次面对这位曾经的导师时，他仍然和十年前一般不知所措。Barry感觉船身一震，随即听见马达运转的声音，那代表这艘船已经解缆，正在驶离码头。Barry收拾好心中的情绪，穿上Eobard在驾驶舱内给他留下的防水服，走上甲板。

Eobard正站在夕阳之中用马达带动帆船驶向海洋深处。夕阳为他的轮廓投下柔和的金边和阴影，黑色的发丝被海风吹起在他额边舞动。Eobard转动着巨大的舵轮，向着Barry微笑：“Barry，我出港之后就可以为她升帆，那永远都是我最喜欢的一部分。你想要和我一起升帆吗？”

Barry睁大眼睛，很快又因为笑容眯成一条细线：“我当然不会错过！”

船身随着波浪摇晃，Barry小心翼翼地绕过甲板上Eobard还没来得及收拾的绳索，试图走到Eobard身边。骤然之间，他看见Eobard表情突变，朝他大喊：“迎风转向（tacking）！”

Barry条件反射地下蹲，缩起身体好避过横杆。然而什么也没有发生，他并没有听见横杆摆动的声音，Eobard的身体也没有移动。Eobard仍旧站在原地，他看着Barry，嘴唇边浮上一抹似笑非笑的弧度。

Barry脑中空白了极短的的时间，很快便明白发生了什么事情。那不过是Eobard的试探。他们还没有驶出港口，风帆甚至没有解开，自然没有迎风转向的可能。Barry自称不懂如何驾驶帆船，可他却在瞬间做出了正确的紧急应对措施。

“Eobard，我……”Barry移开视线，在心中思考应该怎么向Eobard解释他的隐瞒。Eobard颔首作出结论：“看起来你并不需要我教你驾驶帆船。”

“我……”

Eobard再次打断了他的话，“既然如此，我想请你帮我把绳索收好，Barry。让它们这么散落在甲板上很危险。”

Barry点点头，他不等Eobard交代就沉默地把防水衣上的安全绳扣在侧支索上，好把他自己绑在船身。等他飞快地固定好所有的索具后，Barry站到Eobard身边，咬着嘴唇解释：“Eobard，我不是想要欺骗你。”

“实际上你并未对我说谎，你只是刻意误导我。你觉得我会喜欢教导你，你希望我们能够回到过去的关系。”Eobard眼睛仍然看着远方海洋，声音依旧温和低沉。Barry没法从他的表情和语气上辨别Eobard是否在生气。Barry即害怕Eobard生气，也害怕Eobard无动于衷。

“但是，Barry，你已经不再是那个Barry。”

Barry的心中陡然生出一股酸涩肿胀，他的眼睛发热，胃部发紧。像是有人捏住了他的五脏六腑，肆意拉扯揉捏。不经思考的话语便脱口而出：“我知道你在意的是你的Barry——十年前的那个Barry。你憎恨我，可既然如此，你为什么仍然让我待在你身边？如果仅仅是为了羞辱我的话，你早就可以得到你想要的一切。”

“我，我不明白你想要什么。”

Eobard平静地看了Barry一眼，专心操控着船舵避开港湾中航行的其他船只，朝他目的地驶去。Barry回想他自己这段时间的举动，绝望地想，真好，原来Eobard早就看穿了他试图伪装成过去那个Barry的心思。

当Eobard正准备做出回应的时候，Barry的手腕上传来尖锐的蜂鸣伴随红光闪烁。“我必须接这个电话。”Barry堵住了Eobard即将出口的话语。

“我知道了，大概还有多久？”Barry简短的结束通话，并没有拔出刚才塞在耳朵中的无线通信器。他站直身体，面向Eobard说：“我很抱歉，Eobard，我必须离开一会。”此刻Barry的背脊挺得笔直，脸上表情凝重冷静。他站立的方式既能保存体力，又能让他在瞬间发力起跑。这是一个饱经战斗的战士的站姿，这是Eobard熟悉的那个闪电侠的表情和姿势。

“正义联盟？”Eobard嗤笑一声后问，得到一个点头作为答复。

“海滨城出了些事情，蝙蝠侠来接我。我还有30秒的时间。”

“我猜蝙蝠侠能追踪你的位置？”

“我知道我们的通信器里面有跟踪器。”Barry神情复杂地打量着Eobard的表情，看见Eobard因为这句话皱眉。但Eobard并没有再多做评论，“你会错过我升帆。”

“我知道，我很抱歉Eobard。我希望我能看见你升帆。”

Eobard对此只是耸肩没有回答。此刻他们听见头顶传来飞机引擎轰鸣。Eobard离开船舵，走向Barry，亲手解开Barry腰上的安全绳便于他离去。Eobard捏着松开扣结，直视Barry双眼。Barry从那双暗蓝色的眼中看不出半分喜怒，只听见他温和的声音：“去吧，闪电侠，你该走了。”

他在Eobard面前努力营造的假象顿时分崩离析。

Barry从未像此刻这般痛恨被现实提醒，他已经不再是那个年轻稚嫩的Barry。Barry抓着蝙蝠侠垂下的绳索，逐渐上升。他看着Eobard握着舵轮的身影逐渐变小，Eobard的奋进号逐渐缩成一个看不见的黑点，堙没在逐渐变黑的海水之上。

他心烦意乱，但他强迫他自己专心聆听蝙蝠侠的解说，好应对接下来的任务。他肩负队友的生命安全，他必须冷静，变得强大才能保护他的队友和心中所坚信的正义。

***  
出卖了Barry帆船知识的是他对奋进号船员数量的猜测。一般是8个人，6个人得是非常老练的水手了。


	2. 2

“蝙蝠，你能帮我定位一艘船吗？赛船应该装有自动识别系统（AIS）可以定位。”

Barry弯腰解开染血的绷带，手指下的绷带绕着圈散落在地上。他掌下制服破了一个八厘米的大口子。此刻他的伤口已经愈合，只剩下一道粉红色的细线。Barry知道很快就会完全看不出来他受过伤。

但他的内脏仍然在隐隐作疼，他甚至因为这个动作抽了一口冷气。内脏总是比皮肤恢复的要慢得多。Barry看到Bruce点头，便告诉Bruce奋进号的名字以及所属俱乐部好让Bruce查询。他使用神速力换上事先储存在Bruce飞机上的备用制服，走到副驾驶座上坐下，开始吃他的能量补充条。

“她正在全速移动之中，闪电。”Bruce仍然带着蝙蝠侠的面具，他侧头看了一眼Barry隐藏在备用制服下的伤口：“你今晚表现很不错，帮了我不少忙。但你在收尾时走神了，那有些反常。你想谈谈吗？”

“那是因为我以为一切都结束了。但是，不，我不想谈，蝙蝠。谢谢你的关心。”

Bruce设置好目的地将飞机调整成自动操控模式，侧身看着面无表情的Barry说：“你从来都很冷静，但你今晚情绪不太稳定。我并不关心你的私事，但我需要知道我是否应该在战斗时额外照看你，又或者你的男朋友会不会成为我的问题，闪电，我知道他做过什么。”

“他绝不会是你的问题。”Barry盯着Bruce的眼睛，语气毫无转圜余地：“我和他的事情很复杂，我才是那个需要对Iris和我妈的死负责的人。也许他仍然想杀我，但他绝对会在杀了我之后离开这个时代。蝙蝠我不认为你需要担心一百年后的世界安危。

Bruce皱眉看着Barry，他不喜欢Barry也许会被他男朋友杀死的这个事实。他也不喜欢Barry平静地接受那个可能性的样子。这让他比几分钟前更加担心Barry。他目睹Barry自从Iris死后就不再露出笑容，总是一副心事重重的样子和原来判若两人。最近Barry终于重新展露笑容，他本来以为那是一件好事，却在调查对方时发现那让Barry陷入了一个更加危险的境地，Bruce没忍住他的担忧，他眨眨眼，故作轻快地说：“听着，Barry，我很乐意给你提供一些专业的意见。”

“哦？真的吗？一个每月约会对象都不重样的人一定知道不少有用的秘诀。“

“那当然，至少我每任对象都是和平分手，从未有负面评价。那可不容易。”

“我可不需要和平分手的建议，Bruce。”Barry被这句话逗笑，他咬着下唇踟蹰了一会问：“那个，Bruce，如果你约会对象刻意隐瞒你，误导你，你会有什么反应？”

Bruce还没有来得及掩饰好他的反应，Barry就从他细微抿嘴的动作中读出了Bruce的真实想法。Barry替Bruce说出了Bruce的反应：“你受不了对方的隐瞒，你更受不了对方的刻意误导。”

Barry捂着脸叹息，“我都干了些什么蠢事。”

“我不知道你们发生了什么。但是我相信对方很在意你。从现在开始坦白永远都是一个好的开始，Barry。”

Barry点点头，坐在原地愣神不知道在想什么。Bruce同情地打量了Barry一眼，开始靠近奋进号。

一望无际的黑暗之中，白色风帆像是白色大鸟一般展翼飞行。巨大的白色的船帆被风吹满成一条饱满的曲线，压着船身向右倾斜30度，右侧的甲板几乎就要碰到黑色海水，看起来极为危险。这艘船船身极为瘦长，航行时甚至没带出多少水花，毫无阻力地破开风浪在海上滑行。

Bruce看了一眼AIS上的船舶速度啧啧赞叹：“噢，这船可真不错，竟然能跑出17节，和快船Cutty Sark差不多，但Cutty Sark可比她大得多。”

“17节？”Barry有些不敢相信。黑色海面反射出飞机上重复闪烁的信号，Barry知道Bruce正试图联系Eobard，然而帆船那边没传来任何回应，仍在全速前进。Bruce对此没作出评论，他转头对Barry说：“Barry你确定你要下去？这很危险。”

Barry站起身来的时候感觉右腹伤口正随着他的动作隐隐作痛。他抬手和往常一样向Bruce竖起大拇指表示感谢。Bruce操纵飞机缓慢下降，直到飞机和桅杆保持着10米左右的相对高度。他领先飞在奋进号前方几十米，缓慢地用绳索放下Barry。

Bruce算的非常精准，Barry绝对不会被风拍到风帆上，也绝对不会有和船上索具缠到一起的危险。然而在一望无际的大海和黑暗之中，在60米高空被海风吹得飘在半空中的滋味一点也不好受。Barry看着白色风帆越来越大，Eobard站在舵轮后的身影越来越清楚，最后他终于能看清Eobard平静的眼睛。

Eobard并没有离开他的位置这让Barry感觉他不再受欢迎。不过那同样可能因为Eobard必须站在哪里控制帆船好让Barry能顺利登船。Barry不知道他应该相信哪一个判断。Barry眼见甲板离他越来越近，他终于松开手，跳上甲板。

巨大的冲击力让Barry在地上连续翻滚好几圈。突然之间他意识到这艘船并不是水平的，船体在全速前进时会有一边向海面倾斜。这是为什么安全绳如此重要，没人希望被船抛出去，被独自留在大海中。

Barry正暗叫不好的时候，他看见一道红光朝他冲了过来。下一个瞬间，他被摁进一个冰冷的怀抱。Eobard胸口的安全绳在瞬间扯紧，将他们俩牢牢扣在船上。

“小心点，Barry！”

Barry终于从Eobard的声音中听到了担忧，Barry伸手抱紧Eobard腰侧将头埋入Eobard的脖颈。他大口地呼吸着Eobard肩颈间的气息，那带着一股海水的咸味。同时Barry也闻到了轻微的麦芽香气。

Eobard并未回应，也并未催促。Barry深吸一口气，抓着侧支索站起来，Eobard扣着他的腰，将他引到驾驶舱的入口，亲手给Barry扣上一副安全绳。

Bruce的飞机在天上盘旋几圈。Barry朝天空挥挥手，目送Bruce的飞机远去。

Eobard又站回了舵轮之后的位置。Barry摘下头盔，他现在能看见舵轮中心暗槽之中放着一杯金黄色的酒液。“Barry，你吃了晚饭吗？”

“没有，但是我吃了能量条。”

“冰箱里有些食物，你用微波炉加热后就能吃。等我走到稍微浅一些的背风地，就收帆下锚。”

Barry走到Eobard身后，他本想要伸手把Eobard抱在他怀里，但很快打消这个念头。他把下巴枕在对方左肩，贴在对方身侧：“我想和你一起呆在这。”

Eobard身体有瞬间紧绷但他放松下来任由Barry依偎，过了半晌他转头看向Barry：“Barry，你先去吃些东西。我们需要谈谈。”

一条海鲈鱼去鳞去骨分成两片鱼柳，佐以莳萝，盐和胡椒调味。最后和番茄，土豆一起放入烤箱烤的恰到好处。鱼肉细嫩甜美，那是一道很多人会愿意付钱去吃的菜肴。但Barry吃的味如嚼蜡。其实Barry一点也不饿，但这是Eobard给他做的，他就吃的干干净净。

Barry在洗碗的时候看到厨房水槽里还养着另外一条红绸鱼。那条鱼完全不知道自己已是死到临头，仍在水槽里欢快的游动。

船身猛然一震，Barry抓住水槽旁边的护栏定住身体。那应该是Eobard选好地方下锚准备过夜了。

Eobard走下船舱，活动完肩膀的肌肉长长地吐了一口气：“今天的风可真大。” 他看到Barry站在洗碗槽哪，很自然地说：“哦，那是我晚上钓的。我们明天中午还得再钓一次鱼。你会钓鱼吧？”

Barry攥着茶巾木然地点点头。他在心中快速地分析目前的状况，Eobard看起来心情还不错。

“你想喝些茶或者咖啡吗？” Eobard打开其中一个橱柜，没得到Barry的答复，又问：“波本威士忌？”

“我很抱歉，Eobard。” Barry走到Eobard身边半米远的距离再次道歉。他打量着Eobard脸上的表情。他看见Eobard因为他的话挑眉，放下手中酒瓶转头面对他。Eobard平静地发问：“你为什么道歉？”

“我不该假装我仍然是你关心的那个Barry，我不应该隐瞒我懂帆船的知识，我知道你看穿我对你隐瞒的不仅仅是这一件，我还对你隐瞒了其他的事情。而我也不应该那么做。没人喜欢自己的约会对象在自己面前伪装成另外一个人，我再也不会那么做。”

“只是这些吗？”

Eobard似乎是因为纯粹的好奇而问出这句话，Barry咽了咽口水，继续说：“我不应该答应和你一起升帆，又抛下你离开。但我没法保证这个不再发生。”

Eobard仍然没有回应，Barry绞尽脑汁地想他还有哪里需要得到Eobard原谅，“我不会因为和Iris结婚向你道歉的！是你拒绝了我！”

话落音的瞬间，他被人重重地推倒墙壁上。猛烈的碰撞让Barry发晕，他条件反射地抬腿试图顶开对方。一只手将他的膝盖向外一推，顺势将身体挤入他双腿之间。Barry还要再度反抗，但他闻到那股带着海水的咸味和麦芽香味的酒香便放松地由对方把他压在墙上。

Eobard特有的低沉沙哑的声音在Barry耳畔响起：“你忘了最重要的一件事情，Barry。”

和Eobard灼热的呼吸相反，一只手伸入他猩红色的制服下，在他右腰上的皮肤上打着圈按压。手指冷的让Barry打了个哆嗦。那只冰冷的手一寸寸地移动到他还未完全痊愈的伤口正上方，顿了一顿，随即用力一按。Barry倒吸一口气痛哼出声：“好疼！” Barry尽力向后仰好侧头看向Eobard，那双蓝眼黑沉像是此刻的海面，Eobard表情阴鸷地开口：“你怎么敢因为你自己的那些小心思而差点把你自己弄死？”

“你怎么敢在别人那换了一件制服甚至不打算让我得知？”

话里满溢的占有欲和关心让Barry浑身发抖。然而Eobard下一句话又让他如坠冰窖。“我曾经觉得旁观你伪装成那个Barry很有趣，但我现在不那么认为了。”

Barry心中疼痛，集中精力压抑他的绝望准备接受他的命运：“我很抱歉，Eobard。”

回答他的是耳垂上一个火热的吮吻，牙齿在他耳骨上威胁性质的碾磨，却始终没有咬下去。舔吻的啧啧水声在耳边被放大无数倍，随着温度一起直接传到Barry的脑中。怪责和关爱，危险和挑逗，绝望与情欲，纠缠在一起的感受让Barry此刻无比混乱，他唯一能牢牢抓住的就是他心中疑惑：“你想要什么？Eobard？”

Eobard并没有回答。他的吻沿着Barry下颌不慌不忙地延续到Barry的唇角，在他准备吻上Barry的嘴唇时，Barry转头避开了他的吻，他的拒绝让Eobard轻微地皱眉。Barry喘着气再次坚持发问：“你想要什么？”

“你，Barry Allen ——THE Flash。”Eobard刻意拖长a的发音方式让Barry无比怀念，“你属于我，而我来拿回属于我的东西。”

这是Barry一直渴求的一刻，被需要，被承认，被接受。

Barry反手扣住Eobard的头，主动张开嘴唇迎向Eobard。

Eobard张开嘴唇接纳了他，纵容了他，引导着他。很快他又温柔地将Barry的舌头反推回他的口腔，在Barry口中四处点火。Barry尝到了泥煤的烟熏气息，海水的咸味以及岩石的大地气息。那让他想起了他们的第一个吻。  
他们的关系起始于一个绝对不在Barry意料之中的吻。那个吻饱含鲜血和石灰，正如Barry十年前在水泥厂试图得到的那个吻一样。Barry曾经认为成为闪电侠是他此生最大的幸运，然而后来才发现那是命运的一场精心嘲弄。他所拥有的幸福和所珍爱的人都被命运一一夺走，那似乎是成为超级英雄所必须付出的代价：孤身一人，独自战斗到最后一刻。

当命运终于优待他时，他简直不敢相信自己的好运。 “Eobard。”他一想到他差一点亲手杀了Eobard，他差一点和这美妙的感觉擦肩而过时，就感觉后怕。Barry用力将Eobard收入怀中，闭上眼睛沉浸在Eobard的气息之中。Eobard拉开他制服的拉链，双手扣上他的腰腹。被夜风吹冷的手指终于被Barry的体温捂热，在Barry背后游走。Eobard手指偶尔划过肩胛骨时，便让Barry发出几声急切的喘息。

“Barry。”Eobard沙哑的声音再次在他耳边响起。

他曾经崇拜Harrison Wells，他终于得到了Harrison Wells的注视后他便希望能够独占他的视线。后来他得到了Eobard的吻，他便想要更多更深入的吻，他曾经在Eobard的身边入睡，他便想要更多那样的夜晚。就连他也为他自己的贪婪而吃惊。他是如此迷恋这个男人，他愿意满足一切Eobard的愿望和喜好，他偏头急切地吻着Eobard的侧脸低声回应：“继续，Eobard，拿走你想要的一切。”Eobard用一个更激烈的吻表达了他对Barry的赞赏。

制服裤子拉链被拉开的声音稍微让Barry分心，Barry抱紧Eobard的头侧头加深了这个吻，与此同时他扭动着身体帮助Eobard拽下他自己的裤子。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，不舍得分离半刻。

Eobard像是演奏钢琴一样在他牙齿上游走撩拨。突然之间Barry感觉到他的身体被瞬间移动到一个陌生的地方，他睁开眼睛时看见他正跨坐在Eobard腿上。Eobard仍然穿着下午的那件蓝白两色的马球衫，温热的体温透过海军蓝色亚麻裤子传到他赤裸的皮肤上。Eobard正背靠着一处陌生的环形皮质沙发，那一定就是Barry还不曾见过的那间卧房。

Barry来不及打量，Eobard拉近他让他们胸腹相贴，紧密的没有一丝空隙。Eobard温暖的手掌在他后腰肩胛上游移，所带来的温度和爱抚让他感觉安全而放松。  
灼热的呼吸再度游移到他耳边吐出简短的命令：“Barry，我想要你自己扩张。”


	3. 3

“Barry，我想要你自己扩张。”

Barry因为亲吻而晕沉的大脑因为这句话稍微清醒。Barry睁开眼，看见Eobard正抬头凝视着他。那双蓝的不可思议的眼睛反射出冷静的光芒，毫无一丝热烈亲吻过Barry的痕迹。Eobard又用上了那种略带谨慎的观察者的目光打量着Barry。Barry向后靠去拉开他们之间的距离：“什么？”

Eobard伸手扣住Barry的腰好阻止他继续后退。Eobard向前伸展身体，仰头将额头贴上Barry的额头，逼迫Barry看着他的眼睛。于此同时那双骨节分明的手深陷在Barry腰间，用力一捏，Eobard沉声说：“别假装你不懂，Barry，我知道你听懂了我的话。”

Barry睁大眼睛，流露出一个不知所措的神情。他很快闭了闭眼睛，恢复了镇定说道：“可以，但我能先脱下你的衣服吗？”

“我以为你说过你会按我的喜好来？”Eobard挑了挑眉戏谑地微笑。

Barry侧头反驳：“我以为你不希望我再假扮那个Barry？”

“非常好。”Eobard垂下扣在Barry腰间的手，向后靠在沙发上。

Barry伸手捧住Eobard的脸，用拇指在Eobard脸颊反复抚摸。他的手指一路向下，摸上Eobard颈窝，迅速解开Eobard扣紧的三颗扣子。Barry提起马球衫下摆，Eobard顺从地提起手臂将上半身从马球衫里剥离出来。

Barry从未有机会打量他导师赤裸的上身。那个看起来像是学者一样的男人总是一副温和无害的样子，谁也不知道他有一具健美的身体。Eobard的骨头像是坚硬的钢铁，而他的皮肤像是柔韧的丝绸。Barry的嘴唇因为专注而微微分开，他用手指反复爱抚感受着Eobard结实的胸口和平坦的小腹喃喃赞美：“真漂亮。”当他想要揉上Eobard的乳尖时，Eobard温柔地捏住了他的手腕：“Barry，不到时候。”

Barry点点头，伸手解向他的腰带。此刻Barry额上已经开始因为灼热的空气冒出细汗，而Eobard端坐在哪，仿佛他们正衣着整齐的进行一番学术讨论。

Barry的手开始轻颤，但他仍然顺利地扯出皮带，拉下Eobard的门襟拉链。Barry抓着Eobard的长裤和平角裤边，狠命地吞了吞口水才有勇气将对方的裤子向下拉。Eobard用手撑着沙发，提起腰部配合了Barry的举动。

当Barry看到Eobard的阴茎和他一样半勃时，他便知道Eobard并不如他表面上那样无动于衷。不得不说这个发现让Barry稍感安慰。Barry决定履行他的承诺，他四下打量着Eobard的房间，没看到任何可以用来做润滑的东西，他也不想要离开Eobard去自己房间拿。他看着那张双人床，正在想躺到床上去会不会方便些。

“怎么了，Barry？”又是那个略带好奇的声音。

然而Eobard坐在这里。Barry将心一横，重新跨坐到Eobard双腿上。他低下头找到Eobard嘴唇的位置，沿着Eobard的唇线挑逗似的舔吻，一边背手向身后探去。作为对他的奖励，Eobard伸手将Barry再次拥入怀中，他用他自己的身体支撑起Barry的重量。他们胸腹再次贴在一起，Eobard的手在Barry后腰侧腹上流连，鼓励着Barry接下来的举动。

在唇舌纠缠之中，Barry努力回想着他那少的可怜的解剖学知识，中指进入的还不算太困难，然而他过于急迫地加入了一根食指，那让他因为疼痛发出了一声闷哼。Barry皱着眉，仍然没有停下手中的动作，试图将两根手指向里面推挤。

一只手摁在他的的手腕上，制止了他粗暴的行为。Eobard将嘴唇移到他下颌，在耳后最柔嫩的那块皮肤上，反复用嘴唇摩挲。Barry的耳道传来密密麻麻的痒意，他耐心的碾磨直到Barry因为渴求而发出一声细微的低吟。

和Eobard火热的呼吸不相符的是哪几近冷酷的质问：“你忘记我刚才说的话了？你怎么敢让你自己受伤？”

“可那是你的要求。”

手腕上指力陡然收紧，紧到发疼：“疼痛并不是我要求的一部分！”

Eobard将牙齿移到Barry的锁骨上，在上面恶意地啃咬吸吮留下一个快速消退的红印。他变换着力度和方式，观察着齿印吻痕在锁骨上消失的速度，就像是一个非常有趣的实验。

那其实很疼，甚至有的啃咬让Barry痛哼了几声。Barry扭身想要躲避时被Eobard摁在原地。他突然明白了Eobard的意思：他不允许Barry受伤，也不允许Barry感觉疼痛，除非那是他给予的伤口和疼痛。真是一个傲慢又充满占有欲的混蛋——Barry心中暗骂，可他束手无策，他不知道要怎么样才能满足Eobard的要求。

Barry的脸涨得通红，没有人会喜欢自己的床伴生涩没有经验。作为一个男人，他更不想在心仪对象面前承认自己的无能。Barry在坦白和硬撑之间徘徊，话语随着喉结滚动，停在喉间。

Barry胸口一冷，Barry以为Eobard想要将他推开正准备挽留时，他听见Eobard一声叹息。数个安抚性质的轻吻在他脸颊上落下，那个男人一如既往地耐心引导着他：“好孩子，你永远都可以告诉我。”

Eobard的语气沉着自信，似乎能承担起一切Barry无法挑起的责任。这让Barry觉得向他坦白自己的无力也不是那么难堪。Barry因为快速吸气啊了一声，垮下肩膀。他用下巴在Eobard肩头磨蹭几下难为情地开口：“我，Eobard，我，我不会……我没和男人……”

Eobard的呼吸停了一拍。他抓住了Barry的发根，将他拖离自己的脖颈。Barry被迫看着Eobard的眼睛，那双冷静淡然的眼睛此刻瞳孔放大，暗蓝色的虹膜中隐藏着汹涌的浪潮。Eobard凌厉地审视着他——Barry已经很久不曾看到Eobard这般冷酷的模样。

“如果你撒谎，我会杀了你。”年长的男人一字一句地说出这句话。并没有太多的表情，但Barry从铺天盖地而来的压力上得知对方绝不是在开玩笑。

Barry被这句话惹恼了，他瞪向Eobard：“我撒谎好让你能取笑我？”

Eobard的表情像慢动作一样呈现在Barry面前，凌厉的眼神渐渐退去，眼神里透出来些光，像野兽看到新鲜可口的猎物般。他的面部肌肉松弛下来，嘴角也勾起一个漂亮的弧度——他被Barry的恼怒逗笑了。

“噢，Barry……你自以为很聪明。但你那自以为是的聪明让你弄砸不少事情。我喜欢你对我坦白的样子。”他松开Barry的头发，手指在Barry头皮上打着圈按摩，另一只手轻柔地划过脊椎上每一处凹陷，最后停留在在他尾椎骨上来回爱抚。Barry疑惑地看向突然变得温柔的Eobard。Eobard不打算解释他的转变，低声在Barry耳边描述接下来会发生的事情：“一开始会有些疼Barry。也许你会觉得有些难以理解，但是你坐在我腿上，由你自己来掌握进入速度是对你而言最轻松的方式。我一点也不想要让你痛，但我需要进入你。我们可以慢慢来。”

Barry因为期待而绷紧腰部，然而Eobard把他的反应理解成为紧张，轻声安慰：“放松Barry。”

温暖而灼热的吻再次捕获了Barry的嘴唇。Eobard拉着Barry的手放到他自己的胸口。熟悉的眩晕和愉悦再次回归，这一次Barry终于能够肆无忌惮地碰触Eobard的身体。他伸手摸上Eobard的乳尖，听见Eobard口中一声沉闷的呻吟。但是Eobard并没有推开他，也没有制止他。Barry将身体滑向Eobard，让他们的下体紧紧贴在一起。他轻微地挺身磨蹭着Eobard的阴茎，享受着对方带来的感受。

Barry边吻边蹭，他甚至没听见有东西被打开的声音。黏糊的食指在他后穴上画着圈，试探性地往里面顶入，Barry调整了下坐姿，将腿分的更开，靠着Eobard的胸口，好为对方腾出些空间。Eobard赞赏地抚摸着他的腰窝，在臀瓣上肆意揉捏发出赞赏：“很好，好孩子。”

一根食指齐根而入，来回抽插几次之后便没遭遇任何阻力。中指和食指一起在他的入口按压，食指在内部抠挖将中指一点点引入甬道。Eobard的耐心出乎意料的好，他的准备工作做的细致而温柔，和Barry自己做的相比简直是一种享受。Barry没有感觉到任何不适。他感觉到渴望，被打开的身体内部产生了一股吸力，希望能够接纳更多的属于Eobard的部分，他想知道他究竟能接纳多少属于Eobard部分。他忍不住说：“你干嘛不直接操我呢？我不觉得疼。”

一记响亮的巴掌拍在Barry的臀部，又疼又痒，那让Barry睁开眼睛，震惊地看着Eobard：“你干什么？”

“耐心，Barry。”

Barry挑衅似得收缩后穴反方向推挤Eobard的手指：“说的倒是简单，我很确定你在捉弄我。”

Eobard看着他露出牙齿微笑：“一半是因为我的确不舍得你受伤，而另一半是因为捉弄你的确很有趣。”不等Barry回答，Eobard再次挤入一根手指，这让Barry咽下未出口的反驳放松了身体肌肉靠向Eobard肩头。Eobard了然地把第三根手指抽出来，分剪两指按压寻找能够让Barry感觉舒适的地点。

直到某个地方被按中。Barry用膝盖提起腰，手扶Eobard的肩膀主动向Eobard手指上压去。Eobard侧头沿着Barry的下颌亲吻，一直向下，含住Barry的乳尖轮流吸吮，他听见Barry发出了细小的呻吟，将胸口挺向他的嘴唇。第三根手指终于送了进去，传来一阵阵能让平时的Barry脸红的水声，可Barry此刻什么也不在乎，他只想Eobard继续。Eobard看了一眼墙上的航海钟，他大约花了近一个小时的时间准备Barry，应该已经足够。

“感觉好奇怪。”Barry低语，那是他从未感受到的感觉，Eobard的体温像是温泉水一般舒适的包裹着他。他全身上下毛孔随着Eobard的手掌移动完全张开，带着一股暖洋洋的懒意。像是马上要入睡前一般的舒适，但他并不感觉困倦，而是因为满怀期待而兴奋。Eobard再次抬头，开始亲吻他发红的脸庞，沿着下颌一直亲吻到哪因为吃惊而张开的嘴唇。Eobard掌下的背脊因为出汗而变得滑腻，他不得不更加用力好固定住Barry的身体。

Eobard用双手提起Barry的腰将他放置在自己的阴茎上。Barry猛然清醒接下来即将发生的事情，他伸手扶上Eobard的肩头。Eobard感到掌下肌肉突然而来的紧张。

Barry用膝盖支撑住他自己，反手摸着Eobard涂满润滑剂的阴茎，缓缓坐下。那和刚才的触感完全不一样，巨大的，火热的阴茎顶着他的入口，坐下时带着酸胀的疼痛。作为闪电侠，Barry受过很多次伤，他的的腹部被各种器械割伤过——最严重的一次几乎失去整个肝脏。他的脊椎被折断过，他身体的每一根骨头都骨折过，他的快速重生能力代表他会有更多的伤口，会承受更多的痛楚。每一次他都能咬牙支撑下去。然而这是不一样的。那些疼痛都光明正大，每一次疼痛都代表几条鲜活的被他拯救的生命，那些疼痛都能让他骄傲的作为奖章佩戴。

这种疼痛更难以忍受，这绝不是值得夸耀的伤痕——这是来自身体内部的难堪，提醒他正在对一个男人敞开身体，提醒他正在对他的仇人敞开身体。他的大脑甚至为他回忆了相似的疼痛。Eobard恶意的顶入他身体的手指时那伴随入侵而来的屈辱感。他想起Eobard伸手抓住他头发时可称之为冷酷的眼神。他又开始不安，不知道这究竟是逆闪电，还是他的Eobard Wells Thawne。

Barry僵立在原地，不再动弹。他的手从对方肩膀上滑下，抵在他们之间像是一个推拒。

对方没有催促，温暖的手在他背后腰侧爱抚，灼热的嘴唇在他的脖颈耳后一一落下。让他感觉被纵容，被宠爱，一切的软弱都可以被原谅。他不是正义联盟的闪电侠，他只是Barry Allen，一个不必再压抑他内心感受的Barry Allen。他终于能够毫无压力地说出他的感受：“我，我做不来……”

“噢，Barry。”滑腻温暖的舌头舔过他的耳廓，在他耳边吐出灼热的的话语，低沉充满诱惑：“Barry Allen——The Flash，宇宙中最正直最富有同情心的男人。我很小的时候就听过你的故事，那让我为你着迷。我们最终成为仇敌。我从未想过我们有除了一方死亡之外而结局，我更没有想过我们会走到这一步。”

Eobard按下Barry的头颅，仰头用一个可称为虔诚的姿势亲吻Barry半闭的眼睛：“我第一次将你抱在我手腕上时我们正在逃命。你让我无所畏惧，在我还未反应过来时，我就已经愿意为你而死。”

Barry张开嘴唇发出一声呜咽，像是一个悲鸣。Barry不想知道过去的那个他在此刻Eobard心中的地位。Eobard亲吻着Barry的脸颊，用鼻尖蹭着Barry的鼻梁继续说着：“我曾经憎恨这个闪电侠，可是我喜欢这个想要讨好我的你。我利用了你想要取悦我的心情，我享受你为我手足无措的样子，我喜欢看到我对你的影响力。Barry，be my Barry……”

“My Barry。”Eobard一遍又一遍地在他耳边呢喃。灼热的呼吸和语句一并传入Barry的耳道。Barry因为心中暴涨的酸胀感情而颤抖。Barry睁开眼，伸手搂上Eobard的脖颈，摸到对方布满汗水的背脊——手掌下的肌肉绷紧的像是钢铁，然而Eobard抬头望向他的目光仍是平静温和，似乎正耐心地等待着Barry的回应。

Barry终于确认这是Eobard，这是那个他愿意竭尽全力去满足的Eobard Wells Thawne。

他再次放松缓缓下降，开始接受Eobard的入侵。

对方抚摸着他的背脊带来无处不在的爱抚和关爱，轻声鼓励：“好孩子。”

就连疼痛都因为这充满纵容和宠爱的称谓变得可以忍受。等到Barry终于完全坐到Eobard腿上时，已满头汗水，大腿肌肉也因为长期的紧绷而开始发抖。Barry喘息着趴伏在Eobard的肩头。Eobard也放松背脊抱着他一并靠在沙发上喘息。Eobard的双手在他的肩胛侧腰上流连，嘴唇沿着他的胸口，锁骨，脖子，喉结，一路往上落下一个个热情的吻，很快Barry抬起头让他们唇舌相接，相互挑逗撩拨。Eobard放松地靠在沙发上，放纵Barry冲入他的口腔，任由Barry捧着他的头，任由Barry的舌头在他牙齿上弹奏，任由Barry在他的口腔之中挤压摩擦，任由Barry索取属于Eobard的温度和味道。

Barry闭着眼，他的吻激烈充满急需宣泄的情感。他的手指在Eobard剃的光洁的下颌上来回抚摸，他的表情温柔而专注。Eobard的眼睛在Barry低垂闪动的睫毛和皱着的眉头上来回扫过，眼神越加深沉。

Eobard向上极细微地顶了一下，Barry在Eobard口中闷哼一声，但并没有皱眉。那只是酸胀的不适，还未到疼痛。Eobard提起Barry的腰，稍微退出一些，又极为缓慢地放下Barry。Barry半闭着眼睛，顺从地任由Eobard反复出入几次之后终于发出放松的叹息。

潮红再次弥漫上Barry的脸颊，他因为疼痛而发软的阴茎也再次挺立顶住Eobard的小腹。Eobard快速撸动Barry的阴茎，把扩张时流出的前液均匀地抹匀在龟头上，他的动作让Barry发出细小的抽气声。Eobard欣赏着Barry在他膝盖上喘息扭动的样子，嘴边露出笑意。

闪电侠永远都是一个虚心好学的好学生。


	4. 4

闪电侠永远都是一个虚心好学的好学生，然而Eobard知道闪电侠永远都会用他所教授的知识回馈他。也许有一日闪电侠会超越他，但不是现在，绝不是今晚。

Barry喘息了几次，他之前的感觉比起享受更像是震惊。那是一个完全不同的体验，就像是一个崭新的世界。意料之中的胀痛很快就过去，充盈感伴随酥麻的快意爬上他的脊椎，带来温柔的浪潮。他几乎是惊奇的接受了这个感觉。那感觉比用手指更好，更为强烈，也更为满足。

他一向都学得很快，这次也不例外。他变换着角度收缩肌肉，调整自己的身体实验性的包裹着Eobard的阴茎提腰上下移动。那双握在他腰间的手掌烫的像是快要起火。

收紧，放松，前倾，提腰，下落，后滑。他变换着组合方式，反复试验。年长者因为他的动作从胸腔中发出低沉的共鸣——那听起来一点也不象那个冷静沉稳的学者。Eobard闷哼一声，缓慢而匀速地向上挺腰。Barry睁开眼睛，嘴角露出一个得意的笑容，他已经能看到那张学者面具上的裂缝。他终于知道为什么Eobard会捉弄他，因为看到对方因为自己而起的反应实在是很有成就感。

Barry用额头压着Eobard的额头，迫使对方抬头。Eobard仰头背靠沙发，眼神晦暗的和他对视。此刻Eobard脸颊发红，额头上有一层闪亮的细小汗珠，因为喘息而张开的嘴唇看起来就像是一个邀请。

Barry弓身上下移动，包裹住Eobard阴茎头部一点点又迅速移开，伴随深深插入与抽离。他满意地看到Eobard的喉结上下滑动，瞳色更深。这让他感觉无比强大，他只需几个动作就能让这个男人抛弃自制与冷酷。他想着他还能做什么？他想要彻底撕下那张面具，看对方失去冷静沉浸在他给予的欢愉之中。

他开始用神速力震动全身，后穴夹着Eobard的阴茎抖出黄色电流虚影。他居高临下地看着Eobard，听见Eobard因为他的震动发出几声粗重的喘息。

“Dr.Wells……”他的声音也因为声带震动和往日不符。他的声音比以往更加低沉，充满自信和掌控力。Barry低头避开Eobard的嘴唇，用头顶蹭着对方下巴。他的手指震动着捏过Eobard的乳尖，嘴唇亲吻着对方的喉咙，他的嗓音在Eobard的喉结上共振：“Dr.Wells，你也许经验比我丰富，但是只有我能这样做！”

当Barry牙齿刚碰上Eobard的喉咙时，他听见Eobard胸腔中发出一声低沉的咆哮：“Barry，Allen！”

被动的高速移动的眩晕让Barry一时间没明白究竟发生了什么事情。等他回过神来的时候，他早已停止震动。他胸口冰冷，胸骨膈的发疼。他正保持着站姿被压着趴在休息室的那张巨大的橡木方桌上。他抬眼便看到一张巨大的实木舵轮壁挂装饰在白色背景墙上。他扭动肩膀想要挣扎，Eobard伏在他背上，一边用体重压制着他，一边用力啃着他的后脖颈：“Barry，你要学的还有太多，这只是一个开始！”

话刚落音，没有任何预兆的，Eobard双手扯开他的臀瓣粗暴地齐根捅入。Barry毫无心理准备，尖锐地叫出声，脖子上也浮现出明显的青筋。Barry费力的仰着头，身后顶入的动作将他的下巴来回撞向橡木方桌，他差一点就咬到自己的舌头。他想要仰头避开撞击，然而却被Eobard压制的动弹不得。最后他只能侧脸靠在橡木长桌上，承受来自身后的撞击。如果他没有神速愈合能力，此刻他的脸颊和下巴就会染上青肿。

那几乎是毫不留情堪称残忍的撞击，整根阴茎抽出来带着体重和欲望对准入口再凶猛的操进去，贴着Barry的前列腺毫不留情的碾压。稳定，快速，深入，强烈的像是一个惩罚。有烟花伴随他的动作在Barry大脑中爆炸。一波未平一波又起，炸得他一片空白，他本来还想要反抗，但他刚一动，就被脊椎上攀爬快感鞭策的忘记了意图。他脑中茫然，唯一能记得就是呼吸。

“老天！”Barry被炸的头晕目眩，他晕了好一会，逐渐感觉到胸口空气被Eobard一阵又一阵的动作从肺部挤压出去。他能听见他的肋骨和桌面摩擦的细小声音，他的侧脸碰撞着坚实的桌子的声音，他自己雷鸣般的心跳和粗重的喘息。握着Barry胯部的的手陡然将Barry拖向后方，刚好让他的手撑着方桌，方便他把头枕在手臂上。Barry的手指紧握方桌上的凸槽，大口大口的呼吸着新鲜涌入肺部的空气，双腿发颤。

“抓稳。”简短的命令在空气中响起。Eobard仍然站在Barry身后，变换着角度一次又一次冲入Barry的肠道。Eobard以几乎快要摩擦起火的速度折磨了一阵Barry的前列腺，让Barry发出略带哭腔的叫声。那快感强的可怕，Barry想要合拢腿，但Eobard站在他腿间的姿势，让他合拢腿的动作仅仅收紧大腿肌肉得到更可怖的快感。他想要挣开Eobard扣在他髋骨上的手，又尝试奋力向前移动，但Eobard将他牢牢困在怀中，回报以更快更狠的抽插。直到Barry不再反抗后，Eobard才开始放慢速度，欣赏Barry腰背起伏时的曲线。

Eobard把Barry翻过来，让他躺在桌子上，随即退后一步打量着Barry。

Barry用手揉了揉压痛的脸，逐渐伸展放松身体。他半闭着眼睛浑身泛着漂亮的粉红色躺在深棕色的橡木桌上，胸口因为无序的呼吸上下起伏。他刚刚被使用过的穴口还未完全闭拢，能窥见鲜艳的肠肉，正一张一合的等待着Eobard再次回归。而象征着1934年初版奋进号的舵轮正挂在他背后的背景墙上，像是一轮银色满月照耀着他们。Eobard从未梦想过这么美丽的景色——那美的意味深长。

Barry支着手肘撑起身体，仰头直面Eobard骂了句脏话，似乎在发表他对刚才行为的看法。Eobard从来不知道闪电侠也会咒骂。Barry用因喘息而颤抖的声线命令：“来啊！Eo，来操我，填满我，让我成为你的Barry！”

说完Barry舔了舔自己的嘴唇，粉色的舌头和白色牙床在艳红的嘴唇下若隐若现，冲他一笑。

红色的电流出现在Eobard的眼中。

Eobard抓住Barry髋骨再次将自己的阴茎对准入口。Barry向他的方向挺动腰肢，充分打开的穴口迫不及待地吞没了Eobard的阴茎。Barry用膝盖环住Eobard的腰，将Eobard拉向自己。他借力坐起身体，环住Eobard的肩膀，让他们的胸腹完全紧贴在一起。

Eobard握住他的胯部，再一次凶狠地顶入他体内。Eobard俯身用吻封住他还未出口的尖叫。他的手指在Eobard的背部留下一道快速消逝的抓痕。Eobard吻过他的耳垂，在他的脖子上留下一连串湿热的痕迹，最后弓身吻上他的乳尖，用舌头舔舐挑逗。和他温柔的动作不符合的是下身稳定而有力的挺动。他的温柔让Barry的身体变得更加敏感。

Barry咬着下唇，闷哼着，难耐地扭动了几下身体。这成为了一个信号。Eobard抱着他神速移动到那张床上，把他的腿扛到肩上，跪坐在脚跟开始猛烈抽插。润滑剂在入口之处泛出白色泡沫，狭小的房间中浮动着强烈的性爱气息。Barry被顶的快要无法呼吸。他张开嘴唇呼吸时，两根骨节分明的手指伸进了他的口腔，时而夹着他的舌头，时而模拟着性爱的节奏在他喉中出入。

Barry因此屏住了呼吸，他身体所有的入口被Eobard填满，他全身的毛孔打开充满Eobard的气息。Eobard入侵了他整个肉体。他很清楚他自己坚持不了多久就会把灵魂也一并交付。

他的阴茎涨得发疼，一跳一跳的随时都有可能爆发。乳尖上的啃咬，胯骨上的手指，口腔中的手指，后方抽送带来的愉悦，碾过前列腺时浑身战栗的快感，这一切都让他感觉眩晕，他忘记了呼吸的节奏，他感觉胸中疼痛，快要无法呼吸。

“Eo……”他想要叫Eobard的名字却因为口腔被堵只能发出吱吱呜呜的呜咽，像是受伤小动物似的呻吟。他只能听见他自己的喘息和轰鸣的心跳，他甚至不知道他是否发出了那声呜咽。然而Eobard并没有回应，后方的抽插向他输送着源源不绝的快感。他的意识因为快感越来越涣散，他的胸口越来越痛，肢体越来越沉重，提醒他氧气的稀薄。他不知道这是否是正常的——至少那不曾发生过。

他试图用舌头推拒Eobard的手指，得到的回应是其他的手指按着他的脸将他牢牢固定在原处。这让Barry心下一惊，睁开了眼睛。

一双冷酷的蓝色眼睛正居高临下地审视着他。Eobard的嘴唇仍然因为下身挺动而张开，他的脸颊泛红，额头布满汗水。但是Eobard脸上早已没有之前那沉迷的温柔神情。Barry向下看去，看到Eobard的右手正扣在他的脖颈。他不能呼吸是因为Eobard正掐着他的脖子。他的身体正一寸一寸的麻木，像是被猛兽吞没，他失去了对手臂和腿部的感知。失去对身体的感知让他恐惧，然而更让他害怕的是Eobard的表情。他从来没有见过这样的Eobard：冷酷，坚决，带着让人胆颤的残忍。即使他眼中没有红色闪电，却仍然让他想到逆闪电。

Eobard的左手终于离开了他的口腔， Barry又惊又疑地出声：“Eo？”他的声音并不比一声叹息要清晰。Eobard仍旧没有回答他。Eobard左手握上了Barry的阴茎用力快速撸动。好似有股能量在体内快速冲撞，Barry的腰反射性挺了几下，又无力的躺回原地。

Barry呼吸越来越沉重，意识在双重快感与缺氧的攻击下来越来越涣散。眼前越来越暗，那双蓝色的眼睛则是他目见唯一的光源。Barry抓住对方手腕用力推拒，不起作用。Barry将指甲深深抠入Eobard手掌，尽全力想要掰开Eobard拇指和手掌，他不知道是他自己太虚弱，还是对方下定决心因此纹丝不动。

“Eo……bard！”Barry怒视Eobard，对方的表情没有丝毫的变化，手上力道也没有丝毫放松。事到如今，他终于明白Eobard此刻表情中充满杀气和恶意。Barry聚集起全部的意识和能量，奋力呼吸想要震动身体穿过床铺好逃离Eobard掌控，可他在最后一秒放弃了这个想法。

他本以为Eobard终于接受他。今晚的一切都让他感觉被爱和珍惜，却没有想到那只是Eobard虚情假意的手段。而更让他绝望的是Eobard从未逼迫他，Eobard只是一直操纵他的情感，让他自己主动走到这一步。Eobard要的从来都不是简单的杀死他，Eobard想要看他心甘情愿地放下一切羞耻尊严，对着仇敌主动展开身体求欢。最后再在绝望中拿走他的性命——Eobard甚至清楚地告诉Barry，他利用了Barry想要讨好他的心情。

他亲自鼓励Eobard去拿走他想要的一切。

而Eobard终于决定要拿走他的生命。

Eobard的确是再了解他不过，知道怎么样才能毁灭他已是伤痕累累的信心和希望，彻底将他摧毁。

即使他此刻能从Eobard手下能逃离，他也不再是闪电侠Barry Allen。

Barry放开手指，松松地搭在Eobard手腕上；他想要开口，却只发出一声含混的呜咽；他拼命地看着那双蓝色的眼睛，在黑暗之中散发着柔和的智慧之光，像是悬浮在黑暗宇宙之中的地球。他想要露出一个微笑，却又因为绝望扭曲了嘴唇。他眼前已是完全的黑暗，在意识完全沉入虚无之前，他努力的出声：“Eo……”他闭着眼睛，弓身无意识地在Eobard手掌上挺动，猛烈地喷射出白色精液。于此同时，他的后穴猛然一阵痉挛，就像是最后一次拥抱，随即全身放松。

Barry的手指划过Eobard的手腕内侧，砸在赤裸的胸口，最终被反弹到床单上。

Eobard盯着下滑的轨迹，两声轰然巨响之后他的世界随着Barry的心跳一并归于死寂。Eobard终于松开右手。

Barry一动不动地躺在白色床单上，胸口毫无起伏.  
 


	5. 5

（此章和第四章要感谢阿杰，谢谢他提供了各种戳心的梗，我希望表达出来了。）

咔，咔，咔，那是嵌在墙上的航海钟秒针移动的声音。

哗啦，哗啦啦，那是厨房那尾鱼的划水声。

时间一点点流逝，Eobard肠胃翻腾，他突然感觉到一阵焦躁。他告诉他自己他并不是那么在乎，至少不是那么要命的在乎。毕竟他从未缺少过情人和床伴。

他看着自己的右手，稳定毫无颤抖的迹象。

他打量着Barry因为完全放松而显得陌生的脸，没有笑容，没有因顽皮而挑起的眉头，没有凌厉的眼神，没有轻蔑和冷酷，什么也没有，完完全全的空白——一张无比陌生的脸。

他的眼神落在Barry的唇上，他想起Barry最后那抹未完成的笑。那和被时间亡灵强行塞进来的记忆中染血的笑容一模一样。他想着Barry最后的眼神，平静而温柔，那一定是那段记忆中的闪电侠临终时的心情——他终于明白了那个世界闪电侠最后微笑的含义。

而他的另外一个疑问也得到了答案。他一直在想，亲手杀死闪电侠他会感觉如何。他是会觉得美梦成真还是会和那段记忆中的Eobard一样日夜哀悼。他必须亲自去验证才能知道他自己的真实感受。他不能抵挡这个答案的诱惑。他必须亲自做出选择。

而如今，闪电侠软弱而无力地躺在他面前，很快就会变成一具尸体。

Eobard抚摸上Barry白色的脖颈——那上面布满红紫色指痕。只要Barry心脏再停跳4分钟，就会产生连神速力也无法修复脑损伤，再过6分钟，Barry会逐渐冷却，化成一堆白色骨灰，不再是那个会笑会闹会耍小聪明同样体贴偶尔冷淡精明的闪电侠Barry Allen。

他必须做出一个选择。而选择的后果将会伴随他度过余生。

想象中的白色骨灰让他有些不快。他伏在Barry身上抚摸着Barry的汗湿的头发，一遍又一遍。他闭着眼睛，发生过的一切都历历在目：他在铁山监狱墙壁上第一次用指甲刻下一艘乘风破浪的小舟幻想哪能带他回家；他在精神病院治疗时，即使被抹去记忆仍然在白纸上一次又一次画下帆船起航；他杀死了Iris，他看着Barry绝望地吻着她的嘴唇；他回到过去试图杀死闪电侠，受困于那个野蛮而落后的时代。在漫长的十五年囚刑之中他唯一的安慰就是他买下了奋进号——当时几乎遭到废弃最终在他手上绽放出崭新光华的奋进号。

最后，他带着Barry登上奋进号，面对他最终的选择和命运。

咔，咔，咔，秒针仍在移动，60步为一圈。此刻，这个从来都让他感觉安全而宁静的奋进号突然变得空空荡荡。诺大的空间中此刻只剩下他自己的心跳和呼吸，他希望有人在这里。他被自己念头吓了一跳，他从未带过任何人登上这艘船，这希望毫无道理。他环视着奋进号，感觉有什么不一样了。属于奋进号的鲜活乐声和色彩从他的感官中被剥离出去，他因为这突然而来的死寂和灰暗有些无措。

咔，咔，咔，秒针又走过了一个60步。

他的心脏开始猛烈收缩，他的全身渗出细小的冷汗。他心跳快的让他的呼吸失去节奏，难以集中注意力——久远的反应，然而又不是全然的陌生。他知道这是什么，他在精神病院时被迫吃过各种药丸，他成功逃离之后这样的生理反应纠缠了他很长一段时间。他知道后来会发生什么，恶心，焦虑，抑郁。

这绝不是美梦成真的兴奋。

这是戒断反应。

Eobard闭上眼睛，手掌抖出虚影，落向Barry的胸口。他的手指轻触Barry裸露的皮肤，红色的电流从他指尖导入Barry的心脏。Barry因为电流从床上反弹，一下，又一下，直至生命的火花再次被点燃。

他仍然埋在Barry身体之中，那让他能够更加容易的感觉到Barry从死亡到重生的每一个细微的变化。Barry喉咙中传来压抑的咳嗽，破碎的呼吸声越来越大。听起来就像是一曲美妙的交响乐。

他心跳逐渐减速重归平静，世界的颜色和声音重新回到他的感官。他的阴茎重新开始发硬，他终于知道Barry的死亡并不能让他兴奋，Barry的生命本身才让他兴奋。

Barry的身体在黑暗之中爆炸，漂浮，翻滚。像是宇宙初始，一切始于黑暗，始于虚无。一点微光亮起，无数行星爆炸，他的身体被撕碎化成宇宙万物，化成尘埃和星辰。滚烫的熔岩吞没了他的身体，自下而上，将他淹没，那让他感觉温暖而安全。而细小的闪电从胸口蔓延，顺沿着他的脊椎血液伸展，逐渐传到毫无知觉的四肢，带来令人战栗的峰顶和愉悦。他再次被撕碎，被重组，就像是新生。那仿佛持续了无限久。

仿佛在黑暗中长途跋涉的旅人，Barry终于捕捉到一点亮光。他懒散的睁开眼，看见一双蓝色的眼睛正一眨不眨地凝视着他。

黑发的年长男人脸上带着温柔而真诚的笑意：“欢迎回来， Mr. Allen。”

“什么？”Barry记忆混乱，还未明白时间，地点以及发生了何事。他伸手抚摸上发疼的脖子：“Dr. Wells？”

“Eo或者是Eobard，Barry。”

年长者的男人压在他身上，闭着眼睛在他嘴唇上落下一个温柔的吻。Barry因为惊讶张开嘴，对方的舌头便趁机滑入他嘴里，满是柔情地舔舐他的牙齿和上颚。Barry吞咽时再次感觉到咽喉上的疼痛。Barry浑身一僵，他终于想起那双冷酷充满杀意的蓝眼睛。

Barry睫毛迅速扇动，他因为疑惑睁大眼睛，又因为愤怒皱紧眉头，嘴唇因为绝望而微微颤抖。转瞬之间这些情绪像是潮水般从他脸上退去。Barry用力闭上眼，再睁开的时候已换上一副平静而冷淡的神情。他看着Eobard不再表露半分情绪。他是那个强大而自信的闪电侠，不管被打倒多少次仍然会站起来。就算此刻明显尴尬的姿势也不能让他动容。

Eobard知道Barry正在积蓄力量，时机成熟之后随时就会爆发逃离。

面对Barry审视的目光, Eobard垂下眼皮，那让他看起来顺从而温柔。

“这是一个病态的实验吗？请问我通过了吗？还是你想要看我到底要经历几次才会完全崩溃？”Barry非常坚定的说：“我不会再允许你那样对我。我不欠你什么了。”

“是的，我已经杀死闪电侠。你不再欠我什么，Barry。”Eobard最后闭上眼睛，嘴唇边勾着满足的笑意，脸上的曲线因此变得温柔而放松。Harrison Wells看起来一直像是一个温和学者，但只有和他共事过的人才知道他和蔼可亲笑容下的强硬手腕。没有人可以想象到他也有可称之为柔软的表情。他用额头抵在Barry的额头上厮磨，他转脸在Barry的侧脸耳后落下无数温柔而热烈的吻，他的吻逐渐下移，一次又一次亲吻舔舐那触目惊心的指痕，似乎是在表示无声的歉意。

Barry深吸一口气后，面无表情的仰头看着天花板，任由Eobard为所欲为并不回应。最后Barry平静地发问：“你到底想要什么，Thawne？”

Eobard没有回答。他用双手捧起Barry的右手手腕，低头在手背上印下一吻——那终于得到了Barry的注意力。他牵引着Barry的手腕，绕过自己的脖子。那让他们此刻的姿势看起来就像是一个拥抱。

Barry斜着眼睛打量他，他们之中的距离和紧张感让这个姿势变得可笑而滑稽。

Eobard直视Barry的眼睛，说：“那让我认清了一个事实：你抓到我了，闪电侠。”

Barry眨了眨眼睛，脸上仍没有多少表情，但Eobard感到他收紧了身体的肌肉，也看到了他扩张的瞳孔。Eobard面对Barry的惊疑，露出微笑点头：“你抓到我了，Barry。”

他不再动作，耐心等待着Barry的回应。

Barry再一次睁大眼睛，紧接着Barry收紧手臂用力将Eobard的脖颈向下拉，完成了这个拥抱。Eobard的身体覆盖在他身上，带来不可忽视的重量和满足。他在最绝望的时候不曾哭泣，眼角却在此刻泛红渗出泪水。他酸楚而悬起的心终于归位，一直奋力奔跑的疲倦终于因为在此刻得到了回应而感觉委屈。

Barry侧头找到Eobard的嘴唇急切地闯入对方的口腔。他的需要来的迅速猛烈，带着如愿以偿的欣喜和占有的强势。他的手掌在Eobard背后用力揉搓，毫不在意那是否会造成淤青和抓伤。他需要再次确认，一次又一次，直到他不再有任何疑问。

Eobard温柔地回应着Barry几乎是毫无章法的搅动，一边安抚引导Barry。Barry一手勾上Eobard的肩膀，一手插入Eobard的头发，抬着腰向Eobard奋力一送。Eobard也将他的身体紧紧按入自己怀中，仿佛他依附Eobard而生，又仿佛Eobard性命和他息息相关。他们互相向对方挺动腰肢，节奏完全一致。黏腻的低吟，粗重的喘息声再次充满卧室。

Barry在Eobard的耳边喘息，呻吟，他伸出舌头舔着Eobard的耳廓，刻意把灼热的呼吸喷洒在Eobard的耳道，“Eo，我想要看你为我射出来……”

Eobard用一个火辣的吻答应了他的要求。他右手把Barry抱在怀中，左手扣紧Barry的臀部快速抽插。他用右肘撑在Barry正上方的动作把他的咽喉毫无防备的暴露在Barry牙边。

Barry仰头看着Eobard泛红的脸颊。对方正因为即将到来的高潮变得放松而脆弱。他看着Eobard的喉结在他面前上下移动，那简直就像是刻意送到他面前一样。只要他想，他随时都能在此刻拧断Eobard的脖颈。Barry侧头重重咬上Eobard的脖子，鲜血伴随海水的苦咸涌入他口腔。那让Eobard喉中发出一阵沉闷的低吼。Eobard整个人在空气中抖出虚影，红色的电流贯穿他全身。Barry紧跟其后，浑身上下布满黄色的电流。黄色闪电通过Barry的牙齿流入Eobard的全身，又重新回到Barry自己的身体之中。

冰蓝色瞳孔对上绿色的瞳孔。

红色闪电和黄色闪电相映生辉。

他们如此相异，互为彼此对立面，终于在此刻互补成为一体。

两个人同时闷哼嘶吼，像是缠斗一般不甘示弱地加快下身挺动速度。Barry首先停住了震动，他眼角发红，一面尖叫出Eobard的名字，一面把透明的液体喷射到红色虚影腹部。Eobard过了一会才低吼着完全射在Barry身体里。Barry在Eobard猛烈高潮的冲击下再次扭动着腰肢喘息，却又被一个凶猛的吻堵住了呻吟。

两个人唇齿相依的喘息了好一会，才再次睁开眼睛打量对方。

Barry弯了弯眼睛，伸手爱抚Eobard脖子上带着血印的齿痕——那伤口收缩血印正在淡化。他知道没过多久就会完全看不出痕迹——就和他自己脖颈上的指痕一样。Eobard没躲避他的手指，也没理会他自己的伤口，他向Barry露出一个微笑后把鼻子埋入Barry脖颈中在指痕上来回磨蹭。Barry承受着他的重量，将手指伸入他发间反复抚摸作为回应。他们这样拥抱了很久。温柔的沉默笼罩在他们之中。

他们之中有种种可能。事实上Barry能看到各种各样的结局——以他的死亡或者Eobard的死亡告终。他知道他刚才有50%的几率再也无法醒过来，可他刚才同样有机会拧断Eobard的脖子。他们之中不应该讨论可能发生的事，因为那实在有太多出错的几率，他唯一能相信的就是真正发生过的现实——他们都拥有过杀死对方的机会却都以失败告终。

Eobard来回抚摸Barry的侧腰大腿，偶尔在他唇上落下一个啄吻。每当他这么做时，Barry都会眯着眼睛发出幼猫一样的叹息。Eobard再一次笑着吻了吻Barry，离开床铺。再回来时他拿了条温热的毛巾开始擦拭Barry的身体。Barry任由他动作，转头凝视Eobard带着笑意的嘴角和眼睛。他能感觉Eobard有些不一样了，现在的Eobard更加放松，他像是放下了Wells的疏离面具，变得更像是一个普通男人。

而Barry也不再忐忑，担忧。他终于可以坦然的面对Eobard。

Eobard把Barry擦干净之后，又快速把他自己搽干净。

“你想睡觉吗？”Eobard回到床边一边按摩Barry脖子上的指痕一边问。

Barry本应该很累了，可他仍然不愿意让这个夜晚就这么结束。他眯着眼睛享受着Eobard打着圈的按压说：“我还不累。”

Eobard想了想说：“Barry，你想去外面看看吗？”他的语气中带着连他自己也不曾觉察的期待。

直到现在完全安静下来，Barry才意识到他自己在船上。船身随着浪潮拍打正慵懒而缓慢的摇摆。Barry侧耳倾听，他听见了远处海鸟偶尔的鸣叫。然而这里没有风声，水面上一片平静。

Eobard推开窗户。带着水汽和凉意的新鲜空气涌了进来。

Barry趴在狭窄的窗户朝外看去，他只看到向大海深处蜿蜒的星光：“这里是哪里？”

“一个小海湾。”Eobard话刚落音就听见Barry哦了一声耳朵开始发红。他任由自己享受了几秒Barry的窘迫再次说道：“这里没有人Barry。除了我没人听到你的声音。”

Eobard披上一件白色浴袍，又拿出另外一件浴袍递给Barry，再次发问：“你想要出去看看吗？”

他们牵着手走到甲板上。等到Eobard熄灭船舱全部的灯光后，Barry为眼前的景色屏住了呼吸。

他们正在一个避风的海湾之中，四下一片寂静，偶尔传来远处水鸟的鸣叫和游鱼跳出水面的波动。唯一的声音就是身边人稳定的呼吸。世界仿佛只剩下他们两个人一般空旷。

深色天空被星光点亮，群星像是碎落的钻石，汇聚成一道清晰的河流在他们头顶上蜿蜒远去通往无限的黑暗。深色海水光滑平静，盛满细碎星光。一条光带在他们脚下延伸，像是一条明亮的跑道。

而船身轻微摇晃时泛起夹着星屑的涟漪，那让Barry产生了仿佛身处宇宙之中的错觉。

“这太宏伟了。”Barry看着远方海天交汇之处纠缠的星河与倒影，喃喃赞美。

Eobard拉着Barry在船头甲板上坐下，他们紧挨对方的身体感受暖意和星光。

Eobard曾经独自在这里度过许多个夜晚。他知道在不同的季节会有什么样的星座和天气。然而此刻因为Barry在这里，他能感受到Barry的惊讶，这熟悉无比的星空变得像是第一次看到一般新鲜，他心中满载对自然的敬畏和赞美。他侧头轻吻着Barry的耳后的皮肤说：“这是我最喜欢的一个海湾，安全，寂静，私密。”

Barry伸手握上Eobard的手腕，没有说话。但他明白了Eobard带他来这里的寓意。他用鼻子亲昵地蹭着Eobard的鼻尖，说：“我想再听你说那句话。”

Eobard发现他自己叹息一声后露出了一个微笑：“Barry，你抓住我了。”

Barry闭眼亲吻Eobard的嘴角，嘴角得意地翘起：“再说一次？”

“你抓住我了。”

“再说一次？我对这句话上瘾。”

Eobard伸手拉近Barry的肩膀，用一个吻堵住了Barry喋喋不休的嘴唇。  
*  
*  
*  
你抓住我了，这句话是回应第一季第九集，逆闪电说你如果想要知道的话就必须抓到我。


	6. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard震惊地盯着Barry的眼，他突然领悟了命运的注解：交缠错乱的时间线，混乱的恩怨起源，每一步都是为了到达此时此刻。只要一个细小的环节出错，他们都无法走到当下。
> 
> 他们原本如此，也命该如此。

番外1

太阳终于在地平线下沉没。

鳞片似得云层密密麻麻地覆盖在天边，泛着火红色的光芒。乍一看像是有红色的鱼群在蓝色的天幕上游动。天边的金色越来越沉，鱼身转为绛红，颜色越发沉重不详，浓厚的像是战场的血。

蓝色和红色在天空中交战，曾有一段时间红色占领了整个天空，整个天空都像是在燃烧。他们瞥了一眼，或者继续挥剑，或者持续飞行。飞行器交叉射出明亮的光束。黄色电光在空气中穿梭，划出一道又一道闪电。有沉重的物体轰然倒地扬起一阵阵尘土。闷哼和肌肉被划破的撕裂声同时响起，鲜血和汗水一并被洒落。

淡蓝色天幕转成深蓝，红色的鱼群暗淡到辨不出颜色。在天边还有最后一丝光亮的时候他们终于结束了战斗。寂静，沉重，带着浓厚的灰尘和血腥味，伴随着沉重的呼吸。

他们背靠背地站在一起，绿箭扔开被划得残破不堪的手套，借着蝙蝠的飞机灯光查看手臂上的伤势。神奇女侠提起手臂，擦干脸上的尘土。蝙蝠侠降下飞行器，走出来询问各人伤势。

“快看啊，日落。”神奇女侠看着日落的方向，轻声说了一句。但他们留意的太晚。他们早已经错过日落。但是谁也没有说出口反而和神奇女侠一起欣赏仅剩的这光亮。

他们或站或坐地看着西方，黯淡的轮廓嵌着金边。他们沉默着，直到天边最后那抹能辨识的金色变成发亮的茶色，一切的颜色都融入黑暗怀抱。

“我有时候觉得我们一直都在战斗，永无止境的战斗。”绿灯侠突然开口：“永远都有新的反派想要征服这里或者哪里，我们似乎什么也没有改变。”

蝙蝠侠想要说什么，却被这悲凉的气氛感染迟了一步。因为绿灯侠并不是抱怨，他在陈述一个事实，他们的确是永远在战斗。

闪电侠本来正坐在地上嚼着能量条，听到这句话，他努力地把口中的食物吞咽下去，开口说道：“也不是那么糟糕。即使是普通人每天也必须努力奋斗，生活中总有写不完的报告，干不完的活。但是那并不是普通人奋斗的原因。他们知道只有把活干完了，才会迎来之后的好时光。晚上回家和爱人吃一顿精心准备的晚饭，坐在沙发上笑着看电视，在黑暗里相拥而眠。周末和朋友一起出去玩，不定时的出去度个长假。这都是他们奋斗的原因。我们也一样，在下一次战斗之前，我们得以看到自己所守护的人们享受他们的生活。如果我们不努力战胜那些反派，我们就永远也享受不到我们努力的成果。而我战胜的次数越多，我越发为自己能保护他人而感到骄傲，我挺享受这个的，但也许只有我自己才这样？”

说完闪电侠环视四周，没人出声。他摸了摸自己的头，似乎是有些不好意思一口气说了这么多。于是他开始沉默地吃着他的能量条。

超人点点头，真诚地加入了自己的观点：“你说的很对，闪电侠。战斗结束后的欣慰足以成为我战斗的理由。也许我应该在回家后享受一杯上好的茶作为对我自己的奖励。”

蝙蝠侠能看清众人所有所思的表情。他看了闪电侠一眼，他本想说他们是让事情变得更坏的那道防线什么的来鼓舞士气。但他觉得闪电侠话里的意义超过了他所能组织的语言。他看着闪电侠说起这些话语时嘴唇边的笑意，他知道闪电侠说的一定就是他自己的生活。那真是平凡而美好的生活，闪电侠一定是一个过得很幸福的男人。

直到他找出闪电侠的真实身份。Barry Allen和他一样经历了年少失去双亲的痛苦，Barry和他一样日夜都注视着人性最黑暗的犯罪证据，不同的是Barry仍然保持了一颗善良满怀希望的心。他开始对Barry Allen报以敬意。

直到有一天他从别的记者哪里听到同为记者的Iris的死讯，那让他差一点扔下手中的酒杯。他知道Barry不会再有精心准备的晚餐，他也不会再和别人挤在沙发上笑着看电视，也不会有人在黑夜里和他一起沉入睡眠。他生命中的奖励被无情地剥夺，只剩下无休止的疼痛和战斗。Bruce甚至阴暗地揣度，这样闪电侠是否还有为之奋斗的理由。

从那之后，闪电侠的脸上便不再有那种标志性的乐观微笑，但那不曾影响他的信仰。闪电侠花费了比更多的时间帮助他人——他从帮助别人的事业之中得到快乐。在任务结束后，他不再像以往那般焦急地想要回家。好几次蝙蝠侠送Barry回家，都看到他垮着肩膀缓慢走进一片黑暗的屋子。那让Bruce为他感到难过。

他尊敬Barry Allen，因此他同样痛恨杀死了Iris夺走这一切的逆闪电。

他却没有想到却是同样一个男人，让Barry久违的笑容重新回归到他脸上。

他和Barry都很清楚那个男人做过什么，有能力再做出什么。他不太确定他是否应该相信被冲昏头脑的Barry的判断能力。Bruce这么想着，更加肯定他把Barry送回到那艘船上是个彻头彻尾的错误，他恼怒地将手套扔在操作台上，暗骂自己的愚蠢。

Bruce重新坐在电脑前，打开仪器扫描Barry通讯装置中的定位装置。仪器搜索了一阵子，显示出无法定位的错误代码。Bruce心中一惊，心中升起不详的念头。

Bruce在AIS的系统中搜索奋进号的信号，同样搜寻不到任何位置信息。那一定是有人手动关闭了应答器。那可不是能在无意间关闭的系统，必须是存心不让人发现才会特意去关闭应答器。

Bruce开始根据上一次奋进号已知地点推算奋进号可能停靠的港湾。但是奋进号也有可能不下锚，对方完全可以计算出海潮流动方向，任船在海上漂浮。只要计算得当，船体完全可以在海上漂一整夜不触礁。

电脑屏幕上计算出来的可能地点太多，Bruce暗地咒骂。他一边向飞机走去，一边给Barry打电话。电话直接转到语音信箱，但那也有可能是因为Barry自从任务结束后还未来得及开机。Bruce有些气急败坏地说：“Barry，给我回个电话，我开始担心你了。”

*

*

*

Eobard半夜醒过来的时候才终于想起来他为什么对接受Barry这事有这么大抵触。因为Barry要命的Allen睡相实在是太差。

他惊醒是因为脖子被压迫的不能呼吸。Barry 的左臂绕过他的脖子，将他反扣向对方肩头，Barry右臂扣在他小腹，将他的背脊和Barry的胸口贴的紧密无间。他一开始以为是Barry的报复，后来才发现那完全是Barry无意识的举动。他尝试着拉开Barry的手，向床边挪去，他为这自由长长吐了一口气，过了两三秒那个温热的身体又紧紧贴过来。

Eobard终于想起来上一次Barry睡在他床上时，他本来是抱着Barry入睡。然而半夜发现他莫名其妙地被抱到Barry的怀里。Barry抱得极紧，紧到了一个让他觉得不舒服的地步。他尝试将Barry推开后入睡，可是再一次被Barry抱住他的举动弄醒。他不得不在半夜离开自己的床，找了间客房过夜。

Eobard瞪着黑暗，莫名有些怒意。他不打算去Barry的房间过夜。他回身用手将对方原本依偎在他肩上的头朝反方向推离。Barry因为头部被翻转，身体也立即翻了过去，背对着Eobard。Barry喉中发出几声模糊的咕噜，似乎在抱怨，但并没有醒过来的倾向。

Eobard松了一口气，他重新躺好闭上眼睛。在他几乎将要沉入睡眠的时候，他听见Barry在床单上悉悉索索挪动的声音。他扭头看了一眼Barry，却见Barry背对着他，再不是之前手脚伸展的模样。Barry手脚缩成一团，看起来又冷又委屈——他像是知道了自己被嫌弃一样安静地蜷缩在角落。

Eobard心中瞬间便闪过一阵疼痛。他从来不曾见到Barry委屈到缩成一团的样子，而看到Barry这个样子让他心里充满了酸楚和怜爱。那毕竟是他看着长大的孩子，即使他憎恨这个闪电侠，他仍然不舍得伤害Barry。就连他之前为Barry设计的死亡也刻意挑选了不会让Barry感觉到痛楚的方式。

Eobard在黑暗里出神。他正在回想上一次有人在他身边入睡时究竟什么时候，他却发现他想起来的竟然是黑暗里Barry隐约的轮廓——那还是上一次Barry在他房间里他在离去时看到的最后一眼。Barry此刻躺在他身边，他能听见Barry沉重而均匀的呼吸，Barry身体上甚至还散发出他的气味，Barry的存在感如此鲜明鲜活。他突然想不起任何一位床伴的相貌。他此刻能想起的全是Barry的脸：Barry眼中满载全然的信任和爱慕，Barry因专注而皱眉时的细小皱纹，Barry嘴唇边扭曲而绝望的微笑，他的心因此突然一酸。最后他想起来的是Barry半躺在桌子上向他微笑，全身辐射着热情和光彩。

他此时此刻所能想起的全是Barry。他在遇见Barry之前的生活已经模糊的像是前世，他现在才明白也许他曾经从别处得到过欢愉，但从未有人像Barry给予他这样深刻的满足。

Eobard最终叹了一口气，向Barry的方向挪动过去，伸手将Barry勾入他怀中。

Eobard的体温透过他的背部传到他的身体中，Barry立刻便发出了一声委屈的细小的哼哼声。他翻转身体面对Eobard，他身体像是遇水生长的海藻一般展开缠绕上来。Barry主动将头拱入Eobard的胸口，伸手揽住Eobard的后腰。他的胸腹和Eobard贴的严丝缝合，并将Eobard的腿锁在他的腿间。赤裸的，光洁的皮肤紧紧地贴着他同样赤裸的皮肤，真实而直接的体温像是熨斗一样熨烫着Eobard的心，将他心里所有的皱褶不满都熨平，再没有半丝睡眠被扰的火气。

他得到了缺失的那一块，头一次感觉真实而完整。

Eobard伸手顺着Barry的头发，再次闭上眼睛，衷心希望他自己能早日习惯Barry睡在他身边。

*  
*  
*  
星光灿烂的夜晚在温暖的怀抱中结束，额头上的吻让他带着微笑安然入睡，他有很久没有睡过这么沉的一觉了。他哼了一声，稍微移动时感到头正靠着一具温暖的身体，鼻中闻到低沉的带着广藿香的体味。他还没有睁开眼，就露出了笑容。

“醒了？”有手指在他的后脑上的短发反复抚摸，像是一个问候。

“嗯。”他咕噜出声，闭着眼睛挨向对方。他用额头在对方温热的皮肤上磨蹭，这才感觉到手掌下抱着的似乎是对方的腿。他睁开眼，看见Eobard正靠着床头，手上拿着一本书，脸上带着笑意望向他：“早安，Barry。”

“早安，Eo。”Barry坐起身体吻向Eobard。他的手抚摸上Eobard的脖子，手指下的皮肤温暖柔软。Eobard懒散地靠在床头，和他交换了一个早安吻。这个吻一直持续到Barry从被子里爬出来，跪着跨坐在Eobard腿上。

Dr.Wells从来都把他自己收拾的一丝不苟——即使是上一次他在对方家中留宿。那次等他醒来后，对方已经穿戴整齐给他准备好早饭。此刻对方肆意地裸着上身，有几缕头发在空气中翘着，那让Eobard看起来懒散而随意。Barry发现他自己非常喜欢他这样的一面。他伸手摸过那几束不安分的头发，凝视着对方的湛蓝色的眼睛，他的身影几乎占据了对方的整个瞳孔。Barry微笑询问，声音里还带着清晨特有的沙哑：“你今天有必须要去的地方吗？”

“任何你想去的地方。也许你会想试试看她的速度？”

“我想去的地方就在这里。我想的就只有你。”

他听见了Eobard的低沉而愉悦的笑声，拨的他心里一阵酥麻。Eobard粗暴地扯去挡在他们之间的被子，手臂环上来将Barry按向他自己的怀抱，加深那个吻。

Barry反复亲吻着Eobard的脖颈肩膀手臂。一半是因为情欲，一半是因为Eobard的皮肤触感让他感觉甜蜜。他嘴唇下的肌肉饱满光滑，犹如细密的鳞片紧紧包裹住骨骼，暗含无限生机与力量。而他的动作让这些最是平常不过的碳基分子充满流畅的艺术美感，像是一个关于生物和艺术的哲学谜团。如果他擅长言语他愿意用最优美华丽的辞藻来赞美对方的身体，可是此刻他只能用柔软的嘴唇来膜拜对方的皮肤。

Eobard被他毫无节制的亲吻给逗笑了。Eobard伸手托起Barry的下巴让他抬头。他看见Barry抬起半垂的眼帘，露出颤动着的睫毛下的眼睛。Eobard几乎在瞬间屏住了呼吸——Barry眼睛亮像是伺机而动的野兽，他饥渴的就像是从来没有上过床。

Eobard一定是把他的惊讶展示在他的脸上。Barry对上他的眼睛之后便立刻别开头，可Barry很快又转回视线直视Eobard，灼热地盯着Eobard。

Eobard愉悦地笑了，他感觉欣慰。他捧着Barry的脸，用拇指反复磨着Barry的唇角：“你记得我的忠告，不要掩饰你自己。”

“反正你能看出我在想什么。”Barry用眼睛锁着Eobard，他含着Eobard的拇指，用舌尖一遍又遍地在他的指纹上挑动：“而且我不认为喜欢你的身体是件值得羞耻的事情。我喜欢你操我，那也没什么好羞耻的，我也不认为你会因此轻视嘲笑我。”

他虽然说的坦荡，但他的脸颊仍然泛起一丝潮红飞快地补充道：“我不是在害羞，我只是……不太习惯操这个词。”

Eobard抿了抿嘴唇，有一瞬间他想要立刻把Barry按倒在床上，一次又一次地让在他在即将到临顶峰之前又将他拉下来，然后告诉Barry他这么做的原因好让他记住。他想要让他尖叫，哭泣从此再也不敢说出操那个字。然而另一部分的他自己想要认真的地回复他的话语。Barry决定坦诚地对待他，他至少也能以同样的态度回馈。最终他露出微笑：“Barry，我不喜欢操那个词。我认为做爱这个词更适合描述我和男朋友的行为。不，我当然不会轻视嘲笑你，那对我而言也非常美好，我很高兴你和我一样乐在其中。”

Barry睁大了眼睛，他的脸颊突然烧红，连着耳朵一起红透。他从未预料Eobard会那么坦诚地告诉他这些感受，那让他有些不知所措，而Eobard刻意纠正那个词语，则让他感受到对方的细心和尊重。

“哇。”Barry终于说出话：“所以我是你男朋友了？”

“难道这不是你要的关系？”Eobard挑起眉毛，挺直背脊，看起来不太高兴，随时都可能推开Barry离去。

Barry慌忙抱住Eobard的肩膀稳住身体，快速接话：“不不不，这是我想要的。我应该……我应该说谢谢吗？”

Eobard叹了一口气，抱住Barry。他掰过Barry的身体小心将对方压在床上。在以往他绝不会把一个男人和纯真联系在一起。但Barry在很多时候都给他这样的感觉。堪称惊喜一样的笨拙，全心全意地的关注对方甚至完全忘记了他自己的感受，像是孩子一样纯粹。当Barry把那份纯粹与专注加载在闪电侠身上时，他会是最冷静的决策者，最坚定的斗士，强大而可怕的对手。Eobard一直拥有闪电侠的注意力，那让他战栗兴奋，但是他同样享受Barry的关注，那让他平静满足。

闪电侠和他的Barry是同一个人，这种矛盾一直撕扯着他的理智。但他现在终于释然：像Barry Allen这样的人注定独一无二空前绝后，他完全配得上闪电侠的身份。而在经历过他们之间的一切之后，这个人理应属于他。

Eobard震惊地盯着Barry的眼，他突然领悟了命运的注解：交缠错乱的时间线，混乱的恩怨起源，每一步都是为了到达此时此刻。只要一个细小的环节出错，他们都无法走到当下。

他们原本如此，也命该如此。

Barry打量着他发愣的神态问：“你怎么了？”

“我想明白了些事情，但那不再重要。”Eobard拉着Barry的大腿环上他自己的腰，手指在Barry的尾椎骨上打着圈地按压。那块骨头上几乎没有什么肌肉覆盖，他能清楚地感受到皮肉下的骨头，脆弱而精致。这块骨头只有在这个特定的姿势才能被碰触到，这出乎意料地吸引了他，就像是Barry身上有属于他的领地。

他的手指沿着尾椎骨一直往下，探入臀缝，刻意忽略穴口在用指尖在会阴处来回抚弄。Barry拉下他的头，用唇舌爱抚他的口腔，偶尔因为他的动作发出轻喘。Barry感觉自己似乎处于被动状态，他伸手握上Eobard的阴茎，来回撸动。

两个人呼吸都逐渐变得粗重，开始期待对方接下来的动作。

他们听见了几声轻微的敲击声。

“那是有人在……敲门？”Barry停下动作偏过头小声问Eobard。

他们昨晚在睡前锁住了进入驾驶舱的舱门，在Eobard记忆中这扇门从来都没有被敲响过。Eobard皱了皱眉，他想不出有人造访的任何理由。这个海湾甚至不在地图上，而他离最近的国境线也远得很。

“我去看看，可能是海岸巡逻队的人。”Eobard在Barry脸上吻了吻，迅速披上一件浴衣，拉紧腰带。Barry趴在床上重新把自己塞进被子。Eobard从沙发上捡起一管东西朝他扔过去，他习惯性地伸手抓住，低头一看那是一管润滑剂。

Eobard朝他眨眨右眼，拉开门走了出去。

*  
*  
*  
Eobard凭着记忆从海图桌的抽屉里翻出船的文件。他一手捏着文件，一手拉开舱门。却在拉开的瞬间绷紧了身体。

一个带着黑色面罩的人站在外面，正抱着手臂看着他。对方整张脸只有嘴唇被露在外面。此刻那薄薄的嘴唇抿的像是一把锋利的刀片，让人不敢轻易尝试他的锋芒。

Eobard对这个人并不陌生，他来自未来，这个人的名字和闪电侠常常被联系在一起，因为他们是最初的正义联盟成员，蝙蝠侠Bruce Wayne是闪电侠的搭档，亦是朋友。

Eobard露出一个不算友好的微笑：“早安，蝙蝠侠，我相信你不是来查看我的文件的？”说完他随手将文件丢到一边。

“Thawne。”蝙蝠侠上下打量分析他。他便大大方方地任由蝙蝠侠审视，毫不因为他只披着一件浴衣而对方穿戴整齐而感觉尴尬。他同样打量着对方的举动，蝙蝠侠的背脊微乎其微地弓着，正在暗自蓄力。蝙蝠侠的右手看似放松地扶在腰带上，但他知道那根腰带里面有着各种武器，蝙蝠侠此刻的姿势绝不像他看起来那般放松，蝙蝠侠的姿势经过精心设计，便于他随时出击。

那和闪电侠的站姿有诸多相似之处。

他终于明白以前闪电侠身上那股阴暗戒备的特质从何而来。而他对这个发现并不是那么高兴。

“有何贵干？”Eobard站在门口，并未让开。

“让客人站在门口可不太礼貌。”

“我并未邀请你来。”Eobard耸耸肩，让开一步说道：“但是有糟糕的客人不代表我是一个糟糕的主人。你请进。茶还是咖啡？”

蝙蝠侠沉默地走入驾驶舱一直走到甲板下的休息室。在休息室中站定。四处打量环境，海图桌的抽屉仍然打开着，更远一点的厨房地板上，露出一角红色的布料，看起来像是闪电侠的制服。

但是他没看到Barry的影子。

他找了Barry一夜，此刻他的心绷到了极点。

他的声音冷淡而平静：“Barry呢？我来接他。”

“咖啡还是茶？”Eobard站在他身后发问：“你还未回答我第二个问题。”

“咖啡，谢谢。”

Eobard走向厨房，于此同时船尾主卧室的门被推开，蝙蝠侠一眼就看到Barry穿着一件浴袍，赤脚走出来。他的满头乱发四处翘着，脸还有些发红。基于Barry和Eobard都穿着浴袍，头发明显都没梳理，一看就知道他的到访究竟打断了什么事情。

Barry看也没看一眼蝙蝠侠，他揉着眼睛朝Eobard走过去，从背后抱住正在给咖啡机倒咖啡豆的Eobard说：“你决定先喝些咖啡吗？”

Eobard并没有因为蝙蝠侠在这里便有所收敛，他侧头任由Barry吻着他的脖颈，随手指了指蝙蝠侠的位置，说：“Barry，我们有客人。这是给客人的咖啡。你要喝一些吗？”

蝙蝠侠看到Barry身体明显僵硬了半秒，而Eobard也感觉到了，Eobard的嘴角因此勾出了一丝愉快的笑容。Barry僵硬地将头转向蝙蝠侠的方位。蝙蝠侠能从他的动作听到他脖颈发一阵阵咔咔的声音。

空气静了一秒。蝙蝠侠庆幸他的那些训练终于奏效了。他为Barry在日常生活中的，或者说在这个男人面前如此松懈以至于完全没发现他自己的存在而心惊。

Barry收回手臂，迅速站直身体，挡在Eobard和蝙蝠侠之间。“你怎么来了？蝙蝠侠。”

Eobard懒得回头，他将磨好的咖啡粉压入容器，专心泡咖啡。蝙蝠侠也没有接话。Barry朝蝙蝠侠走过去，再次发问：“你是有什么任务吗？我没有接到通知。”

蝙蝠侠打量着他光裸的手腕，终于开口：“Barry，你的通讯器无法连接，GPS也失效了。”

Barry正要问如果链接不通他是如何找到这里，但他看见了蝙蝠侠眼底的血丝，自然明白了一切。“哦，非常抱歉，蝙蝠侠，我可能昨晚在降落的时候摔坏了通信器。我保证那不会再发生。”

蝙蝠侠嘴唇挪动了一下，他正想要说那个通信器经历不少战斗都未曾损坏可见不是那么脆弱，但他很快就发现Barry其实已经明白是Eobard刻意损坏通信器，只是不想要说破而已。

而另外一个当事人堪称厚颜无耻兼之若无其事地端着两杯咖啡向他们走过来：“蝙蝠侠，我希望这咖啡符合你的品位。我个人还挺喜欢科纳特级。”

蝙蝠侠接过咖啡，礼貌地抿了一口后道谢，没人知道他究竟有没有真正喝到液体。Barry笑着接过咖啡杯，喝了一小口后赞美：“这个好香，和我平常喝的挺不一样。”

蝙蝠侠嘴唇动了动，但什么也没有说。Barry浴袍系的过于随意，大片胸口皮肤反射出来的光线刺的他眼睛发疼，Barry领口下细小的毛发也让他稍有些分心。他从未对Barry生过任何绮念，也见过同僚的身体，但他此刻仍然觉得尴尬。Eobard请他们在休息室左翼那张环形沙发上坐下，Barry看了一眼沙发中间的橡木长桌并没有入座。蝙蝠侠便也一并站着。

Eobard走到休息室的右翼，开始收拾凌乱的皮沙发。他俯身将捡起的衣服随意地搭在左手臂上，一件一件做的缓慢而细致。

Barry用眼角余光瞄到满沙发上四处散落的衣物，即使是他都只需看一眼就能推论出昨夜究竟发生了什么，更别妄想能瞒过蝙蝠侠。他有些有些不在自在地变换了站姿，希望蝙蝠侠不会看出他此刻的异样。他脸上的表情看起来仍然镇定。蝙蝠侠伸手托着另外一个通讯手表说：“这是最新版的通讯器，我额外安装了绝缘材料和减震层。我亲自做过测试绝不会再被电流烧坏。”

“哦，麻烦你了，以及谢谢你。”Barry点点头，从他手掌拿起通讯手表。

Eobard手臂上挂着一堆衣服，走到厨房捡起一件红色的制服。那个动作让蝙蝠侠觉得无比碍眼。

他终于没忍住说：“Barry，你要不要先去换件衣服？这么接待客人不太合适。”

“哦。”Barry低头一看自己的胸口，连忙拉好衣领应承下来，拿着咖啡正要朝房间走去。

这本是一句平常的建议，但却让在收拾衣服的Eobard做出了反应。一团突然而至的红影让一直暗自戒备的蝙蝠侠在瞬间松开咖啡杯，双手扣上蝙蝠镖。咖啡杯失去支撑在空气中掉落，眼见就要粉身碎骨。一双手稳托住杯底，将溅出的液体接的一滴不漏。

Eobard屈膝捧着咖啡杯，抬着眼皮瞥了一眼后退一步拉开距离的蝙蝠侠，慢条斯理地站直身体。“铛”的一声轻响，那让Barry停住脚步，心脏都漏跳了一拍，原来是Eobard将咖啡杯搁在橡木桌上。Barry回身看向神速过来的Eobard，微微皱起眉头。

Eobard震动声带面向全身戒备的蝙蝠侠说：“Wayne先生，你不请自来，并在我的船上指责我的男朋友衣着不整，这让你很不受欢迎。”

蝙蝠侠无暇回应，他正集中精神准备应战，Eobard看了一眼紧绷的Barry，再次开口：“也许Barry让你产生了一种极速者仅仅是速度很快的错觉，但Wayne先生，我不介意让你看看极速者究竟有多可怕。”

蝙蝠侠抿着嘴，盯着Eobard，他看见Barry迈上一步站在Eobard身边，伸手握上Eobard小臂。三个人形成了一个互相对峙的三角形。

Eobard侧身警告似的看了Barry一眼，但Barry不为所动，坚持握着他的手臂。面对目前这种剑拔弩张的情况，Barry看起来有些过分镇定了，他甚至一手还捏着那杯咖啡。蝙蝠侠开始有些好奇Barry打算怎么做。

Barry用力握了握Eobard手腕，侧头附在Eobard耳边说：“Eo，你的衣带会散开的。”

Eobard难以置信地盯着他，完全不敢相信他究竟听到了什么，Barry似乎误以为Eobard的表情是疑惑，又凑过去小声解释：“我看到你就只披了一件浴衣。”

说完Barry放开手，朝蝙蝠侠掩饰性地笑了笑，低头装成若无其事的样子抿了一口咖啡。

他说的很轻，然而蝙蝠侠面罩里接收器仍然捕捉到Barry的耳语，他费了好大劲才控制住因为突然而来的笑意而发出的猛烈的抽气声。Barry留意到那个抽气声，他立刻摆摆手，用正常的音量掩饰之前的话语：“是我看错了，Eo，我说的是我。你随意，我不插手。”

Eobard瞪着Barry，喉结上下滚动，牙齿咬紧绷出坚硬的下颌。他心里转了无数个念头，每一个念头都是在后悔他怎么没在昨天把Barry给掐死。

一时间休息室里静的连呼吸都听得见。Barry迎着Eobard的凶狠的眼神，缩了缩头皱眉露出一个怯生生的微笑。那没有用，Eobard仍然瞪着他，他便啧啧地喝了一口咖啡打破静谧：“咖啡挺好喝的，真的。”接着他将脸转回蝙蝠侠的方向说：“你确定你不要再喝一些吗？Bruce，我知道可能对你挺平常的。等等，Eo这个等级的咖啡对Bruce来讲算平常吗？如果不贵的话，我能买一打送到我办公室吗？”

Eobard咬牙切齿地瞪了一会Barry，终于溃败地叹了一口气。他伸手按着浴衣，恶狠狠地重新拉紧衣带。Barry因为他的举动再次露出一个讨好的微笑。Eobard嫌弃地看了一眼Barry，又恢复了平常的嗓音对蝙蝠侠说：“Wayne先生，你还有什么事吗？”

“请问我可以把这杯咖啡喝完吗，Thawne先生？”Bruce观察着他们两个人的互动，发现Barry完全能够应付Eobard。他悬了一整晚的心终于放松下来。他突然想到了超人说他会喝一杯茶来犒劳他自己。而他面前此刻就有一杯上好的咖啡。

Bruce拿起那杯咖啡抿了一小口，葡萄酒，水果的成熟香味在他味蕾上起舞，那真是一杯香醇浓厚的好咖啡。Bruce坐在橡木桌边，在早晨咖啡的香气中放松全身：“Barry，科纳特级对任何人而言都不是平常的咖啡豆。谢谢招待。”

Eobard点头示意，表示接受了Bruce的称赞。他打心里庆幸Barry没说要请Bruce吃早饭。


End file.
